1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a top cover mounting construction for cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, screws have been mainly resorted to as fastening means in the field of cameras for detachably attaching a top cover to a camera body.
The screws which are employed as fastening means create a problem, however, when they are applied to the outer side of a top cover to fasten the same to a camera body. The appearance of the camera is impaired by the existance screw heads on the outer surfaces of the top cover. In order to overcome this problem, it has been the general practice (1) to bond concealing lids on screw heads set in sunken positions, (2) to bond the top cover to a camera body by the use of an adhesive, or (3) to provide hook portions on the top cover to thereby hold it fixedly in position on a camera body.
However, these conventional mounting constructions all have inherent drawbacks. Namely, the above-mentioned construction (1) additionally requires concealing lids which make the outer shape of a camera larger and take time for the removal of the lids; the construction (2) is insufficient in the degree of achieved and makes detachment of the top cover difficult due to the use of an adhesive; and the construction (3) is susceptible to loosening of the cover and often requires forceable wrenching of the top cover at the time of attachment and detachment.
Shown in FIG. 4 is an example of the conventional top cover mounting construction which uses screws to fix the top cover on a camera body and, specifically, in which the top cover is fixed by screws at a right end portion near a right-hand grip portion. In this figure, indicated at 1 is a top cover of a camera, at 2 is a front grip portion to be gripped by an operator by his right-hand fingers except his thumb, at 3 is a suspender ring to which a strap of the camera is to be connected, and at 4 and 5 are set screws which are tightened into the camera body from the upper and lateral sides of the top cover 1, respectively. Normally, instead of using the set screws 4 and 5 concurrently, one of these screws is used for this part of the top cover, other parts of the top cover being fixed by known fixing means.
Since the top cover is the most conspicuous part in the appearance of a camera, the set screw which is applied to the upper side of the top cover impairs the appearance of the camera to a considerable degree. Other conventional means which are added to improve the appearance have inherent drawbacks as mentioned hereinbefore.